Michel Volban
Michel Volban is the Elder brother of Racine Blance Volban. Appearance Like Mr. Kisaragi, Michel Volban is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. He has the X-shaped scar on his back. History Fan-made= =Early Life= Michel and Racine are born from the unnamed mother. When she is 13, Racine loved fencing and wished to be like her brother. After her father had seen her fencing with her brother, and that she surpassed him, she was ordered to be more like a lady of a royal house. After that incident, she vowed to herself that she would become a proper lady. But after her father's death, and her brother's during the major battle against the Knothole Freedom Fighters in Mobius, before she became a figurehead of the People's Army. =Rise of the GEATHJERK Empire= Heroic Michel Volban leads the People’s Army on a march toward freedom and helped free Sonic the Ninja and his friends. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the GEATHJER Fleet. helped the Freedom Fighters on escaping to Dens to stop the GEATHJERK Empire. All seems lost for the People’s Army until the arrival of a sleek battleship bearing the crest of the Royal Family! Hope dissipates when these saviors turn out to be no better than pirates. =Tenth Age of the Kings Next Door= Not long afterwards and after arriving the Ancient Izumo, Sonic and Racine and Cleo was witness as Antoine proposed to Bunnie, congratulating Antoine on his finally getting up the courage to act on his feelings for her. The happy moment was interrupted by a message from Knuckles, who had learned that Rouge the Bat was apparently auctioning off the Master Emerald. Teaming up with the couple and Sally, Sonic sped off to investigate, only to run into Tamakachi and Tetramaru, who helped the Freedom Fighters and Numbuh 0 defeat Grandfather and ending his reign and finally let the annoyingly cute triplets' mother decommission Vetti, ending his reign and memories extracted into the sleeping Yuki Skywalker in her chamber. But unless a hero arrives to join the fight, the rebellion stands little chance against the might of the Ancient Eggman Empire. A battle-damaged transport ship carries a surprise: Michel’s long missing brother. Reeling from shock, the wounded man claims no knowledge of the sibling standing before him, who is being attacked by a villain called Devil Greed. Devil Greed commands the Black Demon Fleet to attack the People's Army. |-|Anime= =Glass Fleet= Racine loved fencing and wished to be like her brother. After her father had seen her fencing with her brother, and that she surpassed him, she was ordered to be more like a lady of a royal house. After that incident, she vowed to herself that she would become a proper lady. But after her father's death, and her brother's during the major battle, before she became a figurehead of the People's Army. In order to do so, she renounces her identity and becomes her brother in order to save the People's Army from destruction. In order to do this, she chooses to truly "become" her brother, by gaining an X-shaped scar on her back like her brother had once gotten from a battle with Vetti, and also renouncing her real name, Racine Blance. A man resembling her brother was part of the attack force that infiltrated the glass battleship. This man was emotionless, brainwashed and was constantly attacking Michel, but she still believed he was her brother. In the end, when this man and Cleo were about to be sucked out into the depths of space, she chose to save Cleo and said that man was no brother of hers. At the end of the episode, it was shown that the man was her real brother, as evidenced by the X-shaped scar on his back. Family *Racine Blance Volban- Sister Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters